A lesson for life
by PenPusher4
Summary: It started with a sandwich and ended with an almost seduction ! slightly ToadWanda RR !


Disclaimer : I don´t own X-Men : Evo, so deal with it...

oh, and before I forget it :enjoy !

* * *

The rain was slanting down against the dirty windows of the boarding house the Brotherhood called their home. Fred, also called Blob, entered the living room with a plate, on which laid two self made ham and cheese sandwiches.

As he was entering, he noticed Toad, who was sitting on the couch. The smaller mutant was visibly trying to concentrate on successfully doing his homework.

While he was scribbling notes - and scratching them out again- on the paper in front of him with his right foot, he kept on murmuring.

„Gee..I hate this stuff, it´s way too complicated, yo."

Desperately he looked into his school book, hoping to find the solution there.

As Fred stepped into his line of sight, he looked up from the book at once, at the blob and his plate.

"Yay, man ! Thanks a lot Blob, you just rescued me from starving !" Toad happily cried out, as he grabbed one of Fred´s sandwiches.

"Hey, this ain´t-" but before Fred got any further, the frog-like mutant was already hopping away.

But just like Fred he got no further…

Right after Blob discovered his loss, he grabbed the armchair to throw it at Toad. He wasn´t willing to loose his "little friend" this easily, and he'd try to avoid it at any cost.

"You´re not going anywhere," He screamed, seconds before the furniture almost hit the frog boy.

Feeling assured that there was no need to worry, Toad shouted down from the wardrobe he was now sitting on: "Hah ! Wanna try again, Freddy ?"

…of course the message didn´t reach Fred´s ear so clearly, since Toad had already bitten into the sandwich, and was talking with his mouth full.

"Count me in!" Fred said, as he approached the wardrobe. Once he was there, he started lifting up the thing Toad was sitting on (and what's worse: eating HIS sandwich).

Of course, Blob´s plan was a easy one to see through, so Toad jumped almost mockingly from his "hideout" to the other end of the living room, leaving the angry Fred behind him.

Apparently proud of himself, he briefly sat back to gobble up the last rest of the meal that was once Fred´s.

Suddenly, the wardrobe was flying in his direction, ready to crush him under it.

Shortly behind the big piece of furniture was Fred, also ready to crush him….

"Doesn´t seem to be much o´ a challenge.."

But the moment he wanted to jump away, he fell over his own shoelaces.

"Guess... I´m fucked now"

Not wanting to look death right in the eye, Toad helplessly held his arms over his face.

……………………….

Just as he thought his poor, pitiful life would come to a stop….the wardrobe did instead, just like Fred.

"What the-" Toad began, looking through his arms.

Next to him stood Wanda, using her hex powers to prevent the frog mutant from being smashed.

"Now, if you boys had the KINDNESS to stop your silly food war, and would _at least_ try to be quiet, so that OTHER people would be able to go off and read, and hear their music, since you aren´t able to do so in this house, EVEN when the volume´s at maximum…! "

Despite the obvious fact that the scarlet witch was more than angry, Toad, totally gleeful, stood up to hug his "sweetums".

"Cuddlebumps ! You saved me ! See, I knew, you-"

"Just shut the hell up, will ya !"

"But sweetie, isn´t there anything you want to tell me..?" Toad asked, being the hopeless in love frog that he was.

She looked him up and down, disgusted.

"No, of course not, you slimy little-"As if someone had turned a switch in her head, she started again..this time, however, with a smile.

"Why not ? I´m sure I can _think_ of _something_…"She replied, almost in a seductive voice.

_She must be kidding right ?…I mean, Wanda has NEVER smiled at me…expect for the Arrowrose incident……PLUS she´s giving in, after _just one_ attempt……either she´s drunk- nah, don´t seem to be, otherwise her powers wouldn´t work right…or maybe Pietro paid her a few buckets for a good laugh…- no, FOR NO MONEY IN THE WORLD she would do this……or what if Magneto had commanded Pyro to steal one of Wanda´s soft toys in order to blackmail her with it because _bucket head_ needed a good laugh…or maybe…I´m coming up which even more stupid ideas, every time, I think about another possibility…so…there's probably NO REASON for Wanda to save me…… which means…that she actually likes me…Then again, the idea with Magneto needing a laugh, and so sending one of his minors on a quest doesn´t seem to be too out there either… _

"And,… I guess we can _talk_ it all through…upstairs..?..maybe in my room ?" Now her voice definitely had a seductive tone.

Toad, though slightly confused at the beginning, was now getting the whole thing right…or at least he thought so…

_High five, man ! She finally sees what she has in me !……I wonder what we should name our first kid……_(A/N: Now isn´t he fast, or what ? XD)

Enthusiastic, he hopped up the stairs after her and followed her into her room, leaving a stunned Fred alone downstairs.

Wanda sat down on the bed, while Toad looked at her, curious about what might come next.

"So, what was it that ya wanted to talk with me about, snookums ?

"Sit," she said, simply.

"What?" He asked, startled by the unexpected answer.

"Sit down here, next to me…and don´t tell me you don´t want to," she added with a wink.

Toad gulped a few times, then did as she´d suggested… better, commanded.

He began to nervously look around, searching for a sign that it wasn´t a dream..or a trap.

"And, uh… now ?"

As if she´d just waited to hear this question, she began to grin…and what a grin it was…like a hunter that had cornered its prey…

"Now..?….now you close your eyes…"

Either I´m in heaven right now, or in hell where she´s going to massacre me in about a minute… 

Her face draw closer to his, till there were just a few space between lips, and-

But her head sank deeper, past his face, past his throat….even past his chest…

Ye Gods ! I hope she won´t do what I think she will… 

He could feel her presence, as she passed the border between his torso and his abdominal area…. briefly, her short hair brushed against his arms and tickled him slightly..

Her breathing oh so near to his body, and the beating of her heart ever so loudly and fast…..

As she suddenly reached down to his shoes, heading for the laces.

At that Toad instantly opened his eyes, to see what she was doing _so far_ down there.

"Just whaddaya doin´ ?"

Kneeling in front of him, she smirked "Finally tying your laces… what does it look like to you ?"

With a obvious blush on his face, he looked away..

"Ignore what I said,…just…go on doing your..uh.. thing"

"Good frog" She said, under her breath.

After she´d finished doing "her job" she allowed him to stand up, and gaze in awe at his new bound shoes…(A/N:not EXACTLY awe….)

"See ? If you keep them tied, then such incidents as the one a few minutes ago with Fred won´t happen again…"

"Uhm….thanks, sweetums, I guess…"He smiled at her, slighlty unsure.

"No problem Toad…" She smiled back at him, and for the first time today, it seemed to be a genuine smile.

They stood there for a moment in silence.

Till she began to speak again..

"…But now…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE !" She screamed, almost already to hex bolt him again.

Without thinking twice, he hopped away as fast as he could.

"Man..this _for sure_ was a weird day…"

* * *

And so the little frog learned two important lessons in one day : 

1. To NEVER EVER steal food from the Blob

2. To have his shoes tied, in case he forgot and broke with the first lesson…

* * *

Note : And don´t forget to hit the nice little blue review button at the right side ; )


End file.
